


My Love is a Fever

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Loki craves Steve this time.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 24
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	My Love is a Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:   
> “For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,  
>  Who art as black as hell, as dark as night.”  
> ~ William Shakespeare, Sonnet 147
> 
> This one is a sequel of sorts to [**To Make the Candle Ready for Its Flame**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871437)  
>  Loki/Steve has rather gotten under my skin. Loki has been an acquired taste and now I seem to have acquired it.

Loki watched Thor as he neared his cell. His ‘brother’ was such an innocent in so many ways. He still loved him though he wasn’t sure if it was as a brother or something else. Time would tell. He had said nothing about Rogers coming to see him in his cell, not once but twice. He hadn’t told anyone and was sure Rogers hadn’t either.

Steve Rogers had gotten under Loki’s thick skin. He’d wanted to bed Rogers since first seeing him in Stuttgart and he saw desire in Rogers as well. The two times they’d been together were mind blowing. He got hard just thinking about the things they did. 

“Hello brother. I am heading back to Earth to see Jane. I thought I’d come down and check on you before I left.”

Inspiration struck! He needed to trick Thor one more time. 

“I’m not feeling well.” He used his magic to make himself even paler than usual and pretended to faint from illness. Thor threw the cell open and –

Loki jumped up and locked him in, escaping. A little more magic and Thor looked like Loki and Loki was the image of his brother. 

“I promise I’ll get back in the cage when I get back. I’m going on what I think the stupid humans call a booty call.”

“Leave Jane alone,” Thor implored him. 

Loki grinned at him, the predator’s grin looking quite odd on Thor’s likeness. “I’m not going to see Jane and I promise that the person I’m going to see wants my real face, not yours.” He stalked out of the dungeon and headed to the Bridge. 

“You’re not Thor,” Heimdal said. “Shall I return to you to your prison then, Loki?” 

“If I promise not to do any harm?” 

“Why would I believe you?” Heimdal had no illusions regarding Thor’s brother. 

“If you must know, I go to earth to visit a lover. I will return when I have seen him.” 

“If you don’t, I will send Thor and all the armies of Asgard for you.” 

Loki’s heart sped up a little. This might actually work.

“One thing – I have to know who you visit and where he is,” Heimdal said. 

“Truthfully? Why?” 

“I need to know where to send them for you if you do not return.”

“I will be in Stark Tower.”

“With?” 

Loki said nothing for as moment, but saw that Heimdal was going to refuse to allow him to go if he didn’t answer. “Rogers. Captain Rogers.” 

Heimdal nodded and sent him. 

He arrived on the roof of Stark Tower in the guise of his brother. No one noticed him so he made his way down to the first floor and in his finest Thor imitation, he asked JARVIS, Stark’s computer, where Captain Rogers lived. 

“He’s on the 4th floor, sir. The first door to the right off the elevator.”

Loki’s heart was really pounding now. Could he pull this off? Dare he change back to himself at all? The elevator stopped and he got off, finding Rogers’ door. He tapped on it.

Steve opened the door, dressed in a white t-shirt and tight tan trousers. He looked like a dream. A wet dream. 

“Thor?”

He didn’t bother with his brother’s voice. “Not exactly.” 

“Get in here,” Steve gasped and jerked him into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. “What the hell?” 

He lifted the illusion and he was Loki. 

“Remember when you asked me what I’d done to you?” Loki raised an eyebrow as he said it. 

Steve nodded, his memories quite obvious by the look on his face. 

“I can’t get you out of my system. I smell you and taste you and when I sleep, I fuck you,” Loki told him as he moved closer to Steve. “ _You_ have bewitched me.” 

Loki didn’t say anything more. He didn’t need to. Steve pinned him to the closed front door with his body and kissed him, thrusting his hips against Loki’s as his tongue slipped between Loki’s eager lips. Steve paused and said in a voice deep with arousal, “So you dream of fucking me, do you?”

“I do, Captain. I’ve been your _bitch_. Now it’s time for you to be mine!” He reached down between them and rubbed his flattened palm hard against Steve’s erection. Instead of kissing Steve again, he bit the tender skin of his shoulder. Steve made a sound, almost a growl. “Do you want me, Captain?” Loki purred against Steve’s ear. 

Steve banged him against the door. “You bastard. You know I want you. It’s me who’s bewitched. All I have to do is close my eyes and it’s you I see.” 

Loki pushed him back, toward the sofa. Steve sat when the back of his knees hit it. Loki sat beside him and pulled him close again. “You need to get out of these clothes. I want to touch all that warm human skin.” He began to tug at Steve’s clothing, yanking the tight white shirt over his head and throwing it. He fanned his hands over Steve’s broad chest. “Not as big as Thor but it doesn’t make my cock throb to touch him.” He dipped his head and licked a flat nipple until Steve gasped. 

He unbuckled Steve’s belt, unzipped him and rammed his hand inside, touching him, wrapping his fingers around him. Steve was so hot to touch. And hard. He needed… oh fuck, he needed it so badly.

Loki stood abruptly and began to strip his own clothes off. Once he was naked, Steve slipped his own trousers down. He licked his lip and leaned toward the still standing Loki. He licked him like a lollipop, sucking his head then looking up. 

“I am glad you’re here,” Steve finally said. 

Loki dropped to knees beside the sofa. He pulled Steve out so his ass was on the edge of the seat. 

“No more foreplay?” Steve asked, making it quite obvious that he was all right with that. 

“Lube?”

“Some in the drawer.” Steve indicated the small table beside the sofa. 

Loki jerked the drawer open, almost pulling it out all together in his haste. He grabbed the bottle and flipped the cap with his thumb. He held it above his hand and poured some into it. He moaned at his own touch as he oiled himself then rubbed the excess on Steve’s ass, letting his fingers dip inside, a little at first then all the way inside as the lube eased the passage and Steve relaxed enough to let him.

“First time?” Loki asked, oddly confused for a moment by his own concern for Rogers. 

“No. It’s been a while though.” 

Loki leaned down and sucked Steve into his mouth as he added another finger. Steve literally whimpered at the sensation. 

“My sweet bitch,” Loki crooned as he paused for a moment, then fingered Steve with a third finger. Steve groaned and bucked his hips upward. Loki kissed the head of his cock and slipped his fingers free, moving between Steve’s open legs and positioning himself at Steve’s tight little hole. He guided himself with his right hand, while stroking Steve gently and ever so slowly with his left hand. He nudged the head of his cock inside and stopped moving. “More?”

“All of it,” Steve demanded. 

Loki gave him what he asked for, ramming himself all the way inside. Steve grunted and sucked in a breath. “Good, so fucking good,” he finally said to Loki. “Fuck me,” Steve ordered him. 

Loki did as he was told, keeping his hand around Steve as he leaned up to kiss him yet again, then he began to thrust into him. Steve put his arms around Loki and met him, taking him deep every time Loki pressed inward. 

“Do you like being mine?” Loki asked him breathlessly. He was so close. Steve was so tight and so fucking hot! 

“Yes. I’m going to come, oh, godohgod, Loki!” Steve ground out between gasps and grunts of pleasure. 

Loki felt Steve’s semen, warm and wet, spurting out onto his hand, as he tumbled over that edge as well. He cried out, an inarticulate sound, and slammed deeply into Steve, his mouth seeking Steve’s in an open mouthed kiss. Steve clung to him for what seemed like a long time, until their hearts slowed and their breathing was more normal. 

Loki rested his forehead against Steve’s. He’d meant to sneer, but he found that he needed the comfort of simply being close to him more right now. He slipped out of Steve as his penis softened, but Steve still held him. 

“I hate to tell you I’m glad you came to me,” Steve finally said. 

“I came here to – for something less affectionate, more forceful,” Loki conceded. “You are still only a human, but I want,” he stopped for a moment, took a breath and continued, “I need someone sometimes who does not care what I am, who I am, who sees me, bad and good. You do that.”

“You are what you are, Loki. I expect no more or less from you than that. I crave what you give me, though I’m not sure what it is. It is honest, that much I know.” 

Loki kissed his face. “Shall I stay until morning? I left Thor in my stead.”

They moved to the bed. Somewhere in the small hours, Steve reached for him and they came together once more, a rather quieter event this time. Loki slept with his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

Early in the morning, anyone watching might have wondered what Thor was doing in Steve’s room and why he was gone before anyone else saw him.

Loki was smiling when he entered the dungeon and went to his cell. 

“Wake up, brother. I am back.”

Thor looked surprised. “I did not expect your return.”

Loki opened the cell and stepped in, turning himself back to Loki and Thor back to Thor. Loki smiled a genuine smile. “I told you I’d be back soon.” 

“Was Rogers glad to see you?” Thor asked him. 

Loki raised his eyebrow at Thor.

“I saw it before we left, the way he looked at you and you at him. I am surprised no one else noticed.”

“He _was_ glad to see me. Thank you, Thor.”

“Just ask me next time,” Thor told him. He still owed his sweet Jane a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
